Release
by Mayme
Summary: Sara's workaholic ways are getting to her. She needs an out from work. Maybe Nick can help her find her release.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Release

Chapter 1

Sara Sidle grumbled lowly as she walked into the lab on a hot Tuesday night in July. Usually in the desert, it gets pretty cool at night, even in the summer. But after the scorcher during the day, the night was taking longer than usual to cool down.

Coming from the coast, Sara was used to the breeze and even a little humidity. But in the desert, humidity was just a word in the dictionary. Her hands were proof. So, to add to the heat and her cracked hands, Sara also hadn't gotten much sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

Hoping the DNA evidence she'd submitted last night would be completed by now, she felt the best place to start would be Mia at the lab since the nightly briefing wasn't for another thirty minutes. She glided her way through the halls of the building and ended up in the DNA lab. Mia looked up from her work and smiled.

"Hi Sara!" Mia said cheerfully, but her smiled turn to a frown at the sight of Sara's pitiful self. She looked tired and angry that she was tired. "You ok?"

"No." Sara said as she slumped her lean figure over the counter and sighed. "I should just swear off men. They're not worth losing sleep over."

Mia's smile returned, "Amen to that." She shuffled through a few papers and, finding the one she was looking for, looked up ans help the paper to her coworker, "I do believe this is what you're looking for."

Sara's posture changed to an upright position as she took the paper, "Any good news?"

Mia's smile faded again, "No sorry. Not a match to and of the donors so far. But I still have three more to run. They should be finished tonight. I'll page you."

"Thanks Mia." Sara said and walked out of the room reading the report intently. Nothing to match the second blood stain she and Greg had found at the crime scene. Based on the murder weapon, the DNA match the other blood stain. If they could find the owner of the DNA, they had their killer. But so far they'd gone through six suspects with nothing more than bad vibes and good riddances for the victim.

It was sad to find a victim as it was. But to find a victim who didn't seem to have a friend in the world was worse. The victim, Sandy Rogers, had been a loner. After her divorce, she moved to Vegas to start a new life. She couldn't find work and soon became a dancer. She was smart and love to read and often preferred a good book to a night out with the other girls.

So someone stabbed her two days ago after raping her with a foreign object. It made Sara sick to think that all potential suspects so far had only said that they wished it had been them who held the knife. But it wasn't any of them.

They didn't even care that she was gone.

After her last relationship with Barry, a print shop owner she'd met on a case a few months back, Sara was beginning to feel like Sandy. No one cared if she lived and would be happy if she died. _Is that really where I've ended up? _She thought gloomily while making her way to the conference room. She was a Harvard graduate. Honors. A CSI with a 72 solve rate, which was above national, state, and was one of the highest in Las Vegas.

This was how she'd ended up. Her job was her life. She's tried to get a release like the others had. But her releases kept releasing her. First Grissom, then Hank, now Barry. Perhaps men were the way to release herself from the stress of her job.

_I could learn to sky dive. Talk about a release. More ways than one. _Sara smiled for the first time all night. Unfortunately, her happy thoughts caused her to forget her bearings and walked into the men's bathroom where Nick quickly whirled around after seeing her come in and desperately attempted to zip up his pants, "Sara! What the hell? This is the men's bathroom unless you've got something to tell me!"

Nick's angry comments caused Sara to wake up from her day dream and gasped at the horror of realizing that she'd gone into the wrong bathroom. She quickly covered her eyes with the report in her hands. "Oh Nick! Wow! I'm _so _sorry! I'm going!"

Embarrassment caused her cheeks to flush as she ran out of the men's bathroom and, not stopping, ran all the way into the conference room grateful that she hadn't hit anyone on the way. Horrified at what she'd just done to both herself and to Nick. Hopeful that since they weren't on the same shift anymore that she wouldn't see him again the rest of the night. She wasn't lucky with the last thought. Nick walked into the room and went to get a cup of coffee. Sara noticed that he didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Sar." Nick said while pouring a cup of coffee into a Styrofoam cup. He found two sugar pack and continued as he added them to the caffeinated drink. "I'm mean, you usually save sharing a bathroom until you've at least slept together for a while."

Sara knew he was trying to make light of the situation and smiled. But she decided not to let the last comment go, "So is that an invitation?" Her voice was flirty. She needed to flirt right now. It was the only release she could find.

Nick walked to where she was sitting and joined her at the small table, "Why Sara Sidle! Are you hitting on me?" His sly smile didn't was encouragement enough to continue, but Sara's need to confess her problems overcame her desire to flirt more.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I was thinking of another way to find my release from here. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I ended up in the men's bathroom."

Nick smiled, "So it wasn't just the need to see me?"

Sara blushed, "I was actually thinking of taking up skydiving. Men don't seem to be doing it for me."

"That's only because you've never found the right guy." Nick said as his eyes lit up with an idea. "But I could help you. We can try different things. Horseback riding, hiking, skydiving. We'll find a new release together. Watching sports on TV can only get you so far, right?"

"I was kidding Nick." Sara's tone was serious, but there was intrigue in her eyes and Nick saw it.

"That's ok! It's good for you to want to get away from the lab." Nick said to her while getting out of his seat to get another cup of coffee. She was sure she heard him say "Finally!" under his breath but she didn't retort.

Sara went back to looking over her report when Greg walked in. He looked exasperated and was relieved to find Sara sitting at the table reading a report. He walked briskly to her and plopped himself down where Nick had been sitting. "There you are!" He said looking at her in the eyes. There was a little anger in his voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you! You didn't come to briefing, which was ok since we're working on the Rogers case and Grissom said the DNA results were in and you probably went to get them but then I went to Mia and she said you got them..."

Nick was amused as he looked at Sara's expression. She was trying not to get mad but her nerves were already shot due to the earlier incident. He decided to rescue her. "Greg! Greg! My man! You know a lot about Rage Against the Machine right?"

Greg, who obviously didn't know that Nick was in the room, whirled around to look at the older man whom he often saw as an older brother. Like a small child who'd been offered candy, he quickly forgot both Sara and his tantrum as he heard the name of one of his favorite bands, "Why yes I do!"

Nick's smile widened much to Sara's amusement, "Great. Warrick and I are having trouble with a suicide note that was left at our crime scene. It's obvious that it was murder but we think the song in the background has a hidden meaning. But we can't figure out the lyrics."

"I'm on it!" He turned back to Sara, "It won't take long!"

Sara just continued to smile, "That's fine. We're still waiting on the other DNA results anyway. I'll go back over the bedsheets while I wait for you."

"Yes! You're a doll!" Greg gave her a small kiss on the cheek as ran out of the break room in search of Warrick.

"It's a good thing he has a short attention span." Nick said as he claimed his seat again. "But now you own me." His voice was very flirtatious and made Sara blush slightly.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

Nick's dimples deepened into his chiseled face. "I'm going to help you find your release from work. And I know where to start."

Sara couldn't contain her excitement. It was nice to have a handsome guy want to help her in a non-sexual way. Although her flirtations with Nick had always been innocent, her thoughts hadn't. Still, even though is was only as friends, Sara relished in the thought of spending time with him outside work. "What do you have in mind?" She flirted back.

"You'll see." The tone was still sensual in Nick voice. He moved closer to her face and whispered in her ear. "Just put on something comfortable after your shift and come over to my place."

"I'll see you then." Sara whispered back in a sensual way. The tension was hot but as quickly as it had come, it went. The two CSIs got up from the table and with innocent smiles, walked out of the break room together, Sara first, and went their separate ways on separate cases to finish their separate shifts.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to everyone who has graciously read and review this story. I appreciate it and I hope this chapter lives up to all expectations. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Releases

Chapter 2

_OK, so this is going to be interesting. _Sara thought as she made her way towards Nicks apartment after the end of her shift. Because of her current case, she had been tempted to just call and postpone her meeting with him but unfortunately the inquisitive nature of her being got the better of her and she decided to obey the overtime rules for once and left right at clock-out time.

She eased her Denali into the visitor's parking lot at Nick apartment complex as she had done many times before. Only she had never felt nervous then. It was always pizza and video games with the guys or files and crime photos.

Today it was just Sara and Nick.

Nick and Sara.

Alone.

Together.

With nothing or no one from work with them.

Interesting.

A small smile crept on her face as she got out of the large SUV and made her way up the stairs that led to Nick's apartment. Regaining her composure, Sara stopped at Nick's door and took a deep breath. _This is just Nick. Not Grissom. It's always been easier to be near Nick. He was her best friend. Nothing more. He was helping her as a friend._

Knock knock.

After waiting what couldn't have been any more than three seconds, Nick quickly appeared at the door, dressed in a form-fitting black t-shirt and blue jeans. His tightly shaved head was slightly wet and he smelled of soap.

Sara turned a slight shade of red after thinking of Nick Stokes in a shower. "I didn't interrupt you, did I?" Was all she was able to get out, trying unsuccessfully to sound normal.

Nick just smiled. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Sara Sidle standing at his front door in a v-neck purple t-shirt and tight-fitting blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that allowed for little ringlets of hair to fall around her face. He was glad she decided not to work overtime. She was beautiful to look so tired.

Nick gestured her inside, "Naw, you didn't interrupt. I overslept." He watched as Sara sat on his couch and noticed a few grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen. He noticed her gaze and his smile became brighter. "I really didn't think you were going to come over so I might not have bought enough."

"Enough of what?" Sara asked, dying to know what was in the paper bags. So much so that she got up off the couch and made her way towards them.

Nick beat her there. He continued, "Enough ingredients to make lasagna."

Sara stared at Nick in disbelief. He wanted to teach her to cook. Did he know how to cook? He'd never cooked before. It was always take out. She couldn't cook. Was there any meat in the bags. She was a vegetarian now. Nick knew that. But would he want to teach her with meat.

Nick watched her confused face for a moment. _This is going to be perfect. Let Operation: Sara_ _begin. _"Before you run out of the house, let me explain. I remember a few years back you had a case about a woman who always ordered take out and shopped from catalogs and ended up dead with not much to show for it. Well, I noticed you started to get out more, but all you ever bring to work for your lunch is a sandwich or a salad, which tells me you may have gone back to your take out ways. So I'm going to help you learn to cook. It'll get you where you want to be _and _cooking can be a perfect release.

Sara's confused face turned quizzical. "Since when did you learn to cook?"

"Since my mamma taught me when I was a kid."

"I've never seen you cook when I've been here before."

"It's hard to cook for everyone when lots of people are here. Too many different tastes. When it's been just you and me, we were more focused on the case rather than food. Besides, it's hard to cook for a veggie lover when you're a meat lover!" His last statement got him a jab on the shoulder.

Sara was still concerned. "So are we having _meat_ lasagna?"

Nick's smile broaden. "Well, normally that's what I cook. You've probably smelled it in the break room before. It's a good next day meal." Suddenly his smile, which Sara was unsure could get any bigger, softened. "But tonight, I bought everything to make a veggie lasagna. I just didn't buy too many veggies because, again, I didn't think you were really going to come over."

Sara turned her gaze from Nick to the contents of the two grocery bags. Inside were plenty of vegetables. Even enough to make a salad as a side dish. Including her favorite salad dressing. It was obvious Nick had put some thought into what to buy.

She looked back at her coworker with a devilish gleam in her eyes, "So, Chef Nicholas, where do we start?"

"By unpacking the groceries for starters. Then we'll sort everything out and get started.

An hour and a half later, Sara had made her first homemade veggie lasagna with a side salad and garlic bread. The small table Nick owned was set with two plated and had just enough room for all the dished to fit between them.

After filling their plates, Nick allowed Sara to take the first bite. "After all, it's your creation."

"You told me what to do." Sara replied, her face embarrassed and her tone modest.

Nick was just purely happy. "Ah but that the thing about cooking. Anyone can follow a recipe and have a decent meal. But a cook can follow a recipe and make it their own.

Deciding it was now or never, Sara cut a small portion of the lasagna off of her plate and heaved the fork into her mouth so quickly that Nick was sure she'd swallowed it. After a few cycles of chewing, Sara swallowed the processed food and smiled. "Wow! It's good! It's really good!"

Taking a bite himself, Nick had to admit, for a lasagna that didn't have any meat in it, it was really good. Both pleased with the food before them, they ate in a happy silence for a while, enjoying the food and reflecting on the fun they'd had preparing it.

After Nick finished what was on his plate, he decided to get some a second helping. Sara looked up from her nearly finished food and was happy to see him going for seconds.

Until doubt crossed her mind, "You're not just doing that because I cooked it are you?" The hopefulness in her voice made Nick feel very powerful. If it was bad, he had the power to tell her no, it was a delicious meal. But since the food was already delicious, he had the power to take the meal a step further.

Not tonight.

Nick merely responded while paying attention to the food he was scooping into his plate, "To be honest, the sauce is better than my mom makes. Or me." He looked up and met Sara's eyes in a serious gaze and Sara suddenly felt very calm and humble.

"I didn't do anything different." She said, looking at her food again in order to finish what was on her plate.

Nick continued to look at her as he ate some more, "You must have." He said between bites, "Because it really is better. But that's what I'm talking about. Taking a recipe and making it your own. That's what you did. You cook a perfect meal and you had fun doing it. Do you feel released from the burden our job puts on us yet?"

Sara had to admit that she felt better. But not released. "I feel better. I really do. But it's just one meal. I don't think that one meal is going to be my release."

"That's OK. It's a start. Next week, we'll try something different. Maybe even get a little meat in your diet again."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see."

After dinner, Nick proudly continued to show his domestic side by hand washing the dishes while Sara put the leftovers in Tupperware that Nick had also bought. After everything was put away and the kitchen and table were both clean, Nick showed Sara back into the living room and allowed her to pick out a movie.

James Bond. Live and Let Die. A classic.

"OK, so I know he's sexy and all but I watch James Bond for the action." Nick replied to a comment from Sara regarding how Roger Moore was the best James Bond in regards to acting, but Sean Connery was the best in regards to looks.

"OK, so maybe guys don't care, but you have to admit, the good-looking people. Both men and women. The sex is steamy and the action is intense. It's a perfect date movie. Oh!" Sara wished she hadn't said that last comment. Nick was staring at her.

Time for damage control. "So I guess that's what you watch with all your boyfriends?" Nick smiled. Operation: Sara might be a success. But one step at a time. Tonight was cooking only.

Sara relaxed slightly. Hopefully that last comment got past him. "No, I was purely making an observation." She looked at her watch. It was getting late. "Another observation would be that I have to work tonight and I haven't gotten any sleep."

Nick looked at his watch too, "I thought you had the night off?"

"I did, but Grissom called while you were in the bathroom and asked me if I could come in tonight. Apparently, there's been a break in my case and I'm needed."

"Oh. Well, you should have said something. You need sleep."

"I'll get at least four good hours. Besides, I was having fun. That doesn't happen much for me."

Operation: Sara, Phase: One was a success. "Well, I'm glad. Perhaps this is what you need."

Sara gathered up her things and Nick gave her the Tupperware filled with leftovers so she could have a quality dinner tonight. A quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and Sara was out the door leaving Nick both happy and disappointed. He had hoped for a little more time and perhaps another lesson. He'd chosen today because they both were off.

He'd make sure they'd both be off next week too. Phase: Two was about to begin.

Sara walked to her SUV in a happy silence. She couldn't believe she'd had so much fun cooking with Nick. Was it cooking or spending time with Nick that was really the source of her fun though?

_Cooking. It has to be cooking. I'm not ready for anything else. Grissom's wounded me and it's deep._ _Besides, Nicky's just helping a friend. _

But the looks, the touches. She and Nick had always flirted. Since day one. But tonight seemed so intimate. It had to be because no one else was around. It's easy to think simple flirting can be perceived as more when you're alone with the person you flirt with. Especially in their own home.

But it was just a part of the evening. Part of helping Sara feel at ease. Part of her release. Nothing more. Nick was just helping her get a life outside of work. Not a date with him.

Pulling up to her apartment, she allowed herself to be nothing more than grateful for a good dinner.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them.

I do need to say I'm sorry for something from the beginning of chapter one. I referred to the desert as a place that has no humidity and I have since been corrected. I'm working on a rewrite of that paragraph and I'll get it out soon. I'm from Louisiana and there's no such thing as no humidity here so when my sister-in-lkaw and her husband moved to Arizona I received reports of dry skin and no rain so my apologies. I'll make sure I do my research first next time. :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Releases

Chapter 3

Arriving at work, Sara already longed to be anywhere else. The break that Grissom had proudly announced ended up being a match from a print smudge on the knife to the DNA from the rape kit. The print had been identified as a coworker.

Although she was happy for a match, she hated the fact that now she was forced to chance down a judge and get a warrant for the suspect's house with Greg while Grissom and Brass interrogated him.

Sara slumped in a chair in the break room ready to go home. Greg sat next to her and nudged his chair closer. "So, after shift I was thinking we could get some breakfast. Do vegetarians eat eggs?"

Sara smiled at Greg's innocence, "Well this vegetarian doesn't and although I appreciate the invitation, I'm going to have to take a rain check. I thought I was going to be off tonight so I didn't sleep that much."

"You're not cheating on me are you?" Greg's face was filled with a mock look of shock that made Sara laugh a little. It was good to feel happy about something. It had been a wonderful day with Nick and Greg was great company tonight.

And to top it all off, she had lasagna for dinner. "I think I'm going to eat while we're waiting on that warrant." She said getting up, "Wanna share?"

"No offense, but your sandwiches don't have any meat on them. Doesn't fill me up." He patted his stomach as he too got up and followed Sara to the refrigerator. "Besides, I brought some meatloaf I had leftover from my lunch at a cafe down the street. I know you're against meat, but it's good."

Sara decided this was a perfect time to gloat, "Well, I actually cook today and brought lasagna of my own making tonight. It's veggie, but there's plenty for both of us." Sara took the Tupperware out of the microwave and opened the lid to allow the aroma of pasta and tomato to fill the break room. Greg's smelled it and his eyes lit up in surprise.

"You made that! You can't cook."

Sara looked slightly hurt. "OK, I'm offended. And yes I made this with help."

"Who?" As far as Greg knew, she wasn't seeing anyone right now and she didn't have any family that hew knew of that had ever visited her.

Sara wasn't sure if she should tell Greg who had been her teacher. After all, he was know to spread a rumor faster than air could spread a germ. But knowing that nothing happened with Nick, she felt no shame in exposing her secret. "If you must know, Nick helped me. Did you know he can cook?"

"Yeah! He has the best recipe for barbecue sauce!" Greg started to tell a story about the time on Warrick's birthday when they'd had too many beers and were looking in the phone book for a stripper when he stopped himself. He's promised never to repeat the events of that night to anyone.

Then it hit him. Sara had lost sleep because of Nick and cooking. Just what else had gone on. He was feeling jealous. "So Nick taught you to cook? Who's house?"

Sara noticed the look on Greg's face and smiled big, "What does that matter?"

"It matters."

"OK. I went to Nick's. He taught me to make lasagna. We watched a movie then Grissom called me and I left to get some sleep before I came here. Happy?"

Greg didn't bother to hide his jealously now. "Happy? No! You were at Nick's! He taught you to cook! Why didn't I think of that?"

Sara laughed, "It's ok Greg. I not dating Nick. You can still chase me."

Feeling better, his desperate looked turned mischievous, "So does that mean you'll come over to my place after shift? I've got a great recipe for..."

"No Greg. The only place I'm going is to bed."

Bed was a place Sara had longed for all night. Three hours after her overtime shift should have ended, she finally found herself staring at her bed. She climbed out of her clothes and after getting into a loose t-shirt, she climbed under the covers and was almost asleep when her cell phone rang.

Not bothering to check the caller id, she answered the phone, "I don't care who this is, whatever you have to say better be good."

"OK, so I guess your shift went bed."

It was Nick. Sara immediately felt bad.

"Nick! I'm sorry. I thought I was going to be called back in or it was Greg wanting to cook for me or something like that. I'm just so tired. I didn't mean to be an ass."

"No it's ok. I had hoped to teach you how to make pancakes, that's all."

"Wow, pancakes sound good, but I've got to work tonight and I really need to sleep."

"I didn't think the great Sara Sidle slept more than one hour a week."

"I guess I'm getting old."

"No I think you're become human like the rest of us. I tell you what. I usually go on break when your shift starts so would you like to meet in the break room about half an hour before your shift starts? I'll bring pancakes and the recipe so you can practice."

Sara couldn't help but smile at Nick's instance. But she felt a pang of sadness knowing that he was just helping her find her release and not a relationship. At least she could enjoy his company outside of work while it lasted.

"OK, I'll be there."

Nick smiled from the other end of the line, "Good. It's a date."

The call ended.

Date? Date! No, he just said that for no reason. This was Nick. Not Grissom or Greg or someone else who might want to take a friendship to the next level. No Nick said it for fun. Or he was probably teasing her.

Too tired to dwell on it for too long, Sara put her phone down on the nightstand and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Her dreams were filled with Nick and pancakes.

"Hey man, you look nervous. Hot date after work?" Warrick asked while dressing into a standard issue jumpsuit. They'd just dealt with the fire department regarding what they had though was a crime scene that turned out to be nothing more than a man having a heart attack hitting a house that cause a small fire in the kitchen. Other than the driver, no one was hurt and the case was closed in record time.

Nick now thought of meeting Sara in a few minutes smelling like smoke. But then they'd both smelled pretty bad after dealing with a liquid man found inside a duffel bag. Perhaps she wouldn't notice too much.

"Nick? Earth to Nick."

"Warrick, man I'm sorry. I've got something on my mind."

"Would it have anything to do with a certain Miss Sara Sidle and lasagna?"

Nick was stumped. "How do you know that?"

Warrick smiled, "Greg."

"Greg? Sara told Greg about me teaching her to cook? She might as well as announced it in the bulletin. Man, I'm just trying to help her..."

"Do what?" Warrick interrupted, "Man, I know you've got the hots for her. You always have. So what are your real intentions. From what I gather, Sara's clueless."

Now Nick was getting upset. "Yeah, well, nothing's going to happen if I've got the whole lab watching us. You know what Ecklie thinks of interoffice dating."

"What should you care. You're on separate shifts now. Besides, I'm the only person Greg told. I made sure of that."

Nick felt a little relieved. Warrick continued, "But he did say he was upset at Sara for flirting with him when she was chasing you."

"He said that?"

"Yeah man. He said her eyes lit up when she talked about how she was learning to cook. You must be doing something right to make her so happy. Just don't rush it."

"I won't. I want to but I want to make sure she's ready for something besides a cooking lesson. Until then, we're moving on to pancakes." Nick smiled knowing that all the ingredients were in his car on the off chance that she might want to cook when she got off."

"Great, so no more BBQ at your house. Gonna be nothing be celery and carrots."

"And lasagna." The two men laughed and dropped the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Note: Hey thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm really appreciating all of them. Also, sorry for the delay. I've been working some massive overtime lately. But that should be ending soon. Bear with me, we've got a few chapters to go! Enjoy.

Release

Chapter 4

"This is weird." Sara was not amused by the fact that she and Nick were actually trying to make pancakes in the lab breakroom. Nick's initial plan was to show her how to mix everything and then they'd refridgerate the mix until she got off work so she could cook them.

Once Greg walked in, the plan changed. Not wanting to be beat by the Texan, Greg wanted to show Sara how to microwave the mix. He'd never done it, but somehow he managed to convinced his two fellow CSIs that everything would be ok.

The plate filled with pancake mix was just bubbling in the microwave. Sara was not amused and quite impatient while Nick and Greg were transfixed with the bubbling mass by staring into the microwaves.

"You know, Greg, we do have work to do." Sara was ready for this fiasco to be over.

Greg's gaze on the microwave ended suddenly, causing him to hit his head on the cabinet. "Oww, ok, I'm going to get my stuff. Where are we going?"

"To talk to Sandy's coworkers. They've agreed to meet us this late to get it over with."

Greg nodded, "Well at least they want to cooprerate somewhat. Just let me check with Hodges before we leave. I submitted some evidence to him last night. He should be done with it by now."

"Don't bet on that." Nick called to him as he walked out the door. "I almost got him a hooker just to get my evidence last week."

"Hey, that'll work!" Greg turned back towards them and yelled through the glass that seperated himself from Nick and Sara. "I know a chikc who owes me a favor!"

Nick chuckled while Sara took the mess of pancake out of the microwave and threw it away. Nick noticed what she was doing when he caught a smell of the now debunked mixture, "Aw man, it stinks now."

"I guess the milk went sour while in the microwave." Sara replied. After she finished the clean up job, she sat down for a moment to reread the recipe card Nick had made her. "So a hooker?" She finally said as she looked up at Nick who was now standing over her.

Nick's dark features turn a slight red, "Yeah well, a guy gets lonely when he doesn't have a girl to satisify him." He looked at Sara who was now looking at the recipe card again. She too was blushing.

He'd gotten the effect he'd been going for.

Leaning on the desk, Nick took Sara chin in his hand, causing her to look up at him again. She tried to dart her eyes away, but he repositioned his hand on her chin to now completely cup it. She slowly gazed up at him, a shyness evident in her eyes. Nick smiled.

"Come over to my place tonight. I want to teach you how to make veggie cassrole."

"I can't. The case..."

Nick moved closer over the small table. "Forget the case. Forget work. Forget everything and be yourself for just one night. Just like you were last night."

Sara stood up, losing contact with Nick hand. She turned around and looked down the hall just in time to see Grissom walking their way. No doubt he'd want to know the status of her case. All the time she'd spent chasing Gil Grissom. Time wasted.

He would only want to know about the case. It was time to move on. Time to forget a crush and find a relationship. A real one. And a perfect canidate was standing in the same room right now, inviting her over to his place tonight.

Turning around, Sara smiled. "You're right. Tonight, it's just you, me, food, and nothing else. We both have the night off, so we won't have to rush."

"Wow. I better get a movie then. I don't think you like any of mine."

"Get Casablanca."

"Casablanca it is." Nick said and walked out the breakroom, "eight sound good?"

Sara smiled as Grissom walked into the breakroom, "Eight sounds good."

Grissom turned around to watch Nick whistle down the hall. Looking back at Sara, his face was full of confusion, "Eight?"

"You always said I needed a release. Nick's teaching me to cook."

"And tonight's going to be another lesson?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Sara's voice was filled with the tone of a challenge.

Grissom's face changed to that of concern and hurt. "Should it be a problem? You know how the lab feels about interoffice relationships."

"Well I know how you feel about it, but as far as I know, there is nothing in the guidelines stating that two people within the lab cannot date."

Grissom was momantarily speechless. He knew exactly what she was referring to. Last year, she had overheard his declaration of never moving on his emotions towards her. He vowed that he would move on and that they both would be better for it. Now he was having second thoughts. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm going to Nick's to find my release. Now I've got to find Greg. We have to go interview some coworkers of the victim." Sara felt she'd said all that she needed to.

Grissom decided that was all he needed for now. He moved on, "What have you got so far?"

Never had Sara been so glad to leave work in her entire life. It never seemed to surprise her just how much people could hate each other. The only thing anyone seemed to accuse Sandy Rogers of was being too nice. She always wanted to help. Tried to do work for others. Showed up early and left late. They all thought she was either hiding something or she wanted a promotion.

The only real suspect they had was Mark Dagale. Apparently, he and Sandy had dated briefly, but she dumped him because she didn't want to put out. Sara held back her anger as Mark mumbled something about wanting to wait until she got married and how stupid that was.

Sara wished he'd been arrested right then and there but they didn't have anything to hold him on. Sara drove towards her house in silence. She was beginning to wonder if they'd ever find any justice for Sandy.

Since Sara had pulled a double shift, it was around seven when she walked into her apartment. She'd forgotten that she was supposed to meet Nick in an hour. She threw her purse and keys on the floor, plopped down on her couch and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Around nine, Sara woke up to a knock at her door. She looked at the clock and moaned. "Nick! Oh man, I've got to call him." She fumbled for her cell phone as she rushed to the door. She opened the door and found Nick who was standing with a bag of groceries and a movie in one hand, and in the other he was staring down at his cell phone. Smiling, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Sara smiled "I forgot. Long day."

Still holding the phone, Nick continued the conversation, "Rough?"

"Yeah. Still don't have a viable suspect. I was so frustrated I just fell asleep on my couch."

"I figured as much so I brought everything over here."

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me right now."

"I'm sure I'll be paid back somehow."

Sara looked at Nick's wry grin on his face and the two closed their cell phones and Sara stepped aside so Nick could enter her apartment. Within twenty minutes, everything was set up and Sara carefully started to prepare the vegatable cassarole, reading each direction several times before proceeding. She insisted that Nick not help her tonight. Nick agreed and began work on the strawberry pie for desert.

"So where are you going next with the case?" Nick asked while he added flour to the dough he was working on.

It took a minute for Sara to respond. She was carefully counting the carrots to make sure she didn't have too many. When she was satisfied, she slowly began to cut them into equal portions. "Not sure. Greg wants to visit her house again, so I think he's going there tomorrow. I'm probably going to try and find and relations or friends from Reno, which is where she moved from. There might be something there."

"What happens if you turn up with nothing?" Nick took a small sample of dough and ate it to make sure it tasted right. Perfect. Just like mom's. "I mean, is that going to be ok?"

Having moved on from carrots to celery, Sara frowned at the inconsistansity. "It's never ok. But I'm enjoying learning to cook. It's really making me focus on something else besides work. Grissom taught me that if I do everything I can, then I have to move on. There's always a possibility that someday, it might be solved."

"This is true." Nick turned to watch Sara's progress and was amazed at how even and perfect all the porportions were. Leave it to Sara to measure everything just right. While she finished the cassarole, Nick put the pie dough in the oven. It needed to cook first so there was planty of time to let it cool before adding the filling.

The two friends laughed and joked about old cases and good times with friends while waiting for the crust to brown. When it was ready, Nick took out the pie crust and Sara put in the cassarole. Setting the timer for one hour, they decided to start watching the movie while waiting for dinner.

Dinner was perfect, dessert was great, and the movie was the grand finale. Never had Sara felt so relaxed in her entire life. She couldn't believe how happy she was sitting on her couch with Nick at her side watching the plane take off, leaving a heartbroken Humphrey Bogart.

"I don't understand why he couldn't just say screw it and take off with her!" Sara exclaimed as she put her plate down on the coffee table.

Nick laughed, "Sara Sidle, I would have never taken you for a hopeless romantic."

"No, don't confuse romantisicism with realism. It was obvious that they were in love. Damn Laslow. They would have been so happy together if not for him."

"Now this is cute. Do you know your nose crinkles when you get frustrated?"

"Whatever. My point is that he didn't have to be noble. They should have made a sequel where he went back to the US and found her. That would be my happy ending. Right now it just bittersweet."

"I'm sure it would be." Nick yawned and looked at the clock. Three A.M. He need to get some sleep. He'd promised Catherine to help with an old case she was preparing for court tomorrow. It was time to go home. "Well, I really have to get home."

"Yeah, I have to go in early so I can talk to the Reno CSI."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you there." Nick smiled brightly as he got up off the couch. He gathered his wallet, cell phone, and keys.

Sara blushed again and lowered her head slightly, "So when is our next lesson?"

"I think we both have a night off together next week. That gives you plenty of time to come up with a dinner by yourself."

"By myself? I think you have more faith in me than you should."

"I don't think so. Besides, this is your release from work, not mine. It's time to work on it by yourself."

"OK. But if I need your help?"

"I'm a phone call away. Sometimes even closer than that." Nick moved close to Sara and was dying to kiss her but held himself back. It wasn't time yet.

Sara instead hugged Nick and they held each other tight. "Thanks, Nick."

"It's hard for you to say that."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm getting better."

Nick knew he had to leave before he let his lust get the better of him and his plan. "I'll see you later then." He started out the door, but a soft touch from Sara stopped him.

"Nick, what's your release? I don't think it's cooking."

Nick considered her words for a moment. "It used to be, but I'm in the process of finding another. One that's better for me."

"Care to share?" Sara wanted desperately to know what was in Nick's heart. She was so close to kissing him it hurt her lips.

Nick touched her cheek softly, "You'll know soon. I promise." Unable to hold back, he kissed her cheek and walked out the door. He turned back when he got to his car and saw a shocked but pleased expression on Sara's face.

Nick smiled smugly to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and back towards his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Note: Thanks to everyone eho has supported me once again. I'm really enjoying this story. But be forwarned. There is a section that gets a little dark. It's not really part of the story as a whole but I felt it was needed. So enjoy and :)

Releases

Chapter 5

Since the last time Nick had been to Sara's apartment, her mood had been one of both joy and fear. She found it easier to leave work each morning. It was OK to sometimes let a report wait until tomorrow. Even Sandy Rogers case, although still bothersome, wasn't always the object of her obsession. It was shared with the thought of Nick and what to cook for him on Friday.

It was Tuesday.

Being obsessive as she was, Sara had gone out and bought every kind of cooking book imaginable. Italian, Chinese, French, Cajun, even American. Figuring that since Nick was from Texas, he might enjoy some good old American barbecue.

Only problem was that Sara had rarely even eaten barbecue let alone cooked any. Sara sat in the break room before her shift started reading about different marinades and sauces and what was better. Meat alone or with sauce. The eternal debate.

Maybe it would be best to just go with a salad and burgers.

Nick walked into the break room unnoticed by Sara, which gave him the advantage of peeking at the cookbook she was reading. Texas BBQ. Nick felt a small smile appear on his face. Sara hates meat. She'd been a vegetarian since she first came to Las Vegas and endured a hard night of decayment from one of Grissom's pigs. She swore off meat from that night on.

It suddenly occurred to Nick that Sara was doing something special for him. Could it be that she might feel for him the same way he felt for her? He calmed himself when Sara noticed he was standing there, desperately trying to hide the cookbook from sight. Nick's smile brightened.

"So, you thought of what to cook on Friday yet?"

"Maybe." Sara said, grinning a half grin that could not be read. "But I'm having to prepare myself for the possibility that I may have to buy raw meat."

"Hey, it's not like you have to go and kill the cow or anything." The remark didn't get the response he was looking for. Sara now had a lopsided look of _I can't believe you just said that_ on her face. He had to fix the situation fast. "Man, Sara I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

Sara looked away, "Hey, it's OK. Really. It's not always easy to understand where I'm coming from. But you know, at the end of the day, after seeing so much raw meat hanging from the bones of victims, it's nice to just go home and eat a salad."

Nick understood. As much as he craved steak, there were nights that only veggies would do. Sometimes, only a beer and country music were enough to drown away the images he saw on a daily basis.

Maybe cooking wasn't the best idea for Sara as a release from work. Especially if she thought that she would have to cook meat just to please him. Cooking had become a chore for Sara. It was just another thing to fret over. What to cook, what ingredients to use, what part of the body to photograph, what evidence was relevant, what wasn't.

Cooking was just like CSI. Nick smiled when he realized that Sara needed a release from her release.

Sara noticed the small smirk on Nick face as she tried to hide the cookbook. She wanted the dinner to be a surprise. The smile was a good opportunity to change the subject. "Happy?"

"No, amused."

Sara knew she'd been caught. "If you don't want ribs, that's OK. I can think of something else."

"No, not the food. Just the obsession."

"Come again?"

"Sara, I think cooking may not have been the best idea for you as a release from work."

Sara's face was confused. Her first thoughts were of being rejected. Perhaps Nick thought better of what almost happened the other night at her apartment. She had wanted to kiss him so much and she was sure Nick felt the same way. Sara looked away and fixated her eyes on a mug near her.

Nick caught the diversion and the silence. Sara thought he was rejecting her.

So she did have feelings for him.

Unless she was just upset at the thought of losing her teacher. There really was only one way to find out. "I just think that you need something that you don't have to think about so much."

Sara's face lit up a bit. His eyes were genuine and caused a smile to slowly appear. "So you have any more bright ideas."

"Not yet, but we'll still meet up on Friday night and I'll have something new for you then."

"OK. What about dinner?"

"How about we cook some more lasagna together?"

"Movie?"

"_African Queen_?"

"Time?"

"Seven?"

"See ya then." Sara stood up and thrust the cookbook in Nick arms.

Nick looked down and turned to call back to Sara who was now walking down the hallway. "Hey this was mine."

"I know!"

When Sara arrived home on Friday morning, she thought of nothing but the massage of a shower and the warmth of her bed. She finally handed in the Sandy Rogers case to Grissom.

Unsolved.

It was a day like today that Sara longed for the release that everyone seemed to have. All week long, she'd tried to cook a little, but she was either disinterested or obsessed. Last light she threw down the whisk and deemed that cooking, although fun when others were around, was not the release she'd hoped for and called for takeout.

Having eaten her veggie omelet from the diner down the street, Sara decided it was time for that long overdue shower. The water was crisp and almost awakened her with the smells of her shampoo and soap. Sara turned the water to a warmer temperature and allowed the shower to become a sauna. She felt rejuvenated and relaxed as she dried herself off, thinking only of cool sheets and a dreamless sleep.

But Sara did dream. She dreamed of Sandy. She was calling out to Sara, asking for help. Sara stood helpless behind the bars of a jail cell. One one side were the voices of all the victims she couldn't help find their killer or assaulter. One the other side, were the murders and felons that got away.

_Sara saw the villains moving towards the victims, who seemed glued in place. Sara glanced around the room and found an old time key ring with several keys. She picked it up and tried each key._

_Each time she tried a key, a killer found his prey. Each time it wasn't the right key, the killer killed again. One by one, Sara watched in agony as the victims she tried to save in life she was failing again in death._

_Sara finally got to the final key. The only victim left was Sandy, with her unknown assailant closing in on her. Sara reached for the lock but dropped the keys on the ground. Sandy let out a futile scream as she died once again. "NO!" Sara yelled and dove for the keys. She had to get out. One her hands and knees, Sara reached for the keys through the bars, but her hand was crushed by an unknown foot._

_Sara looked up to see her mother reach down and take the keys. She watched in a silent horror as her mother found the final key and opened the bars._

_Sara stood silently in front of Laura Sidle for a moment before rushing to hold her tight. Her mother hugged her daughter back in a fire of tears. The embrace ended as Laura cupped her daughter's chin and caught her gaze._

_"Remember that sometimes the bad ones get away."_

_Sara started at the emptiness of her mother's eyes. It was the same hollow look they'd had at her trial. She'd become nothing but a shell. "What about the innocent?"_

_Laura let go of her daughter and started to back away. "Sometimes they die without a voice to tell those left behind where to find the answers."_

_Laura started to fade. Sara ran to where her mother was, but all she found was an empty black room. "What about you? You were a victim too?" Sara cried into the darkness._

_"Sometimes the good die. Sometimes they go to jail."_

_Knock knock._

_Sara fell to her knees and cried. But her mother's voice resonated still._

_Knock knock._

_"Sometimes they break free and become the voice of the victim."_

Knock knock.

Sara awoke with a start. She heard a faint sound of knocking. It took a second to realize someone was at her door. Racing out of her room she opened the door, wearing nothing but pajama pants and a tank shirt with no bra, much to Nick's amusement.

"Well I win that bet."

"What bet?"

Nick let himself in the apartment and walked to the kitchen to drop off the groceries he'd brought. He turned back and gave Sara a once over. "Greg thinks you sleep naked. Warrick said you sleep in your underwear. I said you sleep in pants and a shirt of some sort. Looks like I won."

"OK, so you won." Sara started back towards her room to change. She shut the door. Nick started to unpack the bags.

A few minuted later, Sara emerged in jeans and a feminine t-shirt that read Harvard. "So what made you think I slept in those clothes?" Her voice was that of an unconcerned woman, but Nick knew better. The CSI in her was dying to know the answers.

"Because if someone entered your house uninvited, you'd at least want to be dressed enough to get out of bed and shoot his ass without having to worry about dressing before the cops arrived.

Nick was right. Sara dropped the subject. "So what did you bring?"

"Frozen lasagna and ice cream."

"What happened to cooking?"

"Cooking can wait. We have a movie to watch and things to discuss."

"Like?"

"Like nature. Like camping. Like photography."

"OK, I'm lost." Sara started to notice that Nick was hiding something behind his back.

Nick smiled bright. "Next weekend, it just so happens that you, me, Greg and Warrick all have the night off. I thought we'd go camping and try out some photography."

"Don't we do enough of that at work?" Sara wasn't liking the idea yet. She needed convincing. She also caught the glimpse of something black that Nick was still hiding behind him.

Nick loved the challenge. "Wouldn't you like to use those skills we've learned with a camera to photograph something live? Something beautiful."

He took what he'd been hiding from behind his back. It was a camera and before Sara could do anything but smile, Nick caught a perfect Sara pose on digital media. He put the camera down and moved closer to Sara and looked down into her brown eyes. "Something like you."

Sara's heart skipped a beat. She knew she could kiss him right now. Should she? Would it be forward? Was it what Nick wanted? Her hesitation did not go unnoticed by Nick who back off with a disappointed look on his face.

Too late.

"So, let's fire up the oven and watch Octapussy!"

Sara let the moment go. A quick fleeting thought of her dream came back to her. Her mother's voice. _Sometimes they break free._ Perhaps camping and photography was a good idea after all.

"I thought I requested _Africa Queen_?"

"You did, but apparently someone else did too. So I got James Bond."

"You would."

"Hey, you got any popcorn?"

"Only the healthy stuff."

"That's OK. You got butter."

Sara joined Nick on the couch a few minutes later with a large bowl filled with buttered popcorn,.

The two friends enjoyed a perfect evening of Bond, lasagna, ice cream, popcorn, and beer.

And no thoughts of work from either CSI. No cases. No schedules. No paperwork. No coworkers. Nothing.

It was a first for both.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Note: Thanks as always to the reviews. They're much appreciated and helpful.So, this chapter is a bit more serious than the others, but bear with me. There's a point to evereything. Also, the crime will not become a major part of this story, although I may use it in my next case fic. We'll see.

Enjoy.

Releases

Chapter 6

Sara was not usually one to play with her hair in a toying manner, but while she sat in the A/V lab reviewing surveillance tapes of a murder at the Tangier's, Sara couldn't help but play with her hair and think of the coming weekend.

As luck would have it, only Nick and Sara had the night off to go camping. Nick, being the perfect gentleman, decided that they would just go for a hike and try to get a few pictures of some desert life.

Nick had been amused when Sara admitted the only time she went into the desert was to visit a crime scene. Although having grown up in Dallas, Nick had seen some of the Texas desert when visiting relatives. He'd also gone camping in the desert as a boy scout, so he knew a few animals and plants to find for Sara to photograph.

Not to mention his Plan B of getting "lost" and being forced to camp for the night. Hiding the camping gear under the seats of the Denali, Nick felt excited at the prospect of moving Operation: Sara forward in a not so innocent way. Nick's feelings were starting to get the better of him. It took all his willpower just to keep his hands off Sara the last time he was at her apartment.

Renting a James Bond movie was not a good idea of one is to stay celebrant through the whole showing.

Now Nick stood at the doorway of the A/V lab watching Sara twirl her hair into little ringlets. He smiled at the schoolgirl look she had on her face while trying to find a possible reflection of the shooter, who had managed to find all the blind spots of the casino cameras. He loved the way her face twichted in frustration. Perhaps this was a good time to interrupt.

"Hey."

Sara looked up and smiled for the first time in three hours. "Hey. Are we all set for tonight?"

"Yeah. My shrift's ending in about ten minutes. I'm going to get us some food and I'll pick you up when you get off and we'll head out."

Although still smiling, Sara's forehead screwed up in concern. "When are we going to sleep?"

"Well, I'll be able to get a quick cat nap before we leave and since the place I've got picked out is about four hours away, you'll have time to sleep while I drive."

"That's not a lot of sleep."

"It's probably more than you get on a normal day."

"Touche." Sara smiled. "OK, But please get some sleep before you pick me up."

Nick winked at her. "Sure. Enjoy those videos."

"Thanks." Sara said in a sarcastic way. She looked out the door for a second, then her gaze fell back on the pile of videos she had to watch. Smiling inwardly, she unpaused the VCR and began the tedious task of searching for something that might not be there.

As promised, Nick was waiting outside the crime lab when Sara walked out at the end of her shift. Without hesitation, she maneuvered her way into the Denali and greeted the driver with a smile. "You look rested."

Nick's semi-shy smile prevailed. "Yeah, I slept a little longer than planned. But I did get everything together and I got your stuff as well."

"Come again? I thought we were going hiking and birdwatching? And what things?" Sara's face revealed confusing and a twinge of fear.

Now Nick's face was full of laughter. "Well, on the slight off chance that we stay out too late, I thought we might camp after all. So I swung by your place and got some clothes for you. I'm providing everything else."

The fear rose up as a redding of her face. Nick had been in her apartment and in her drawers. "What did you get?"

"Well, I wanted to go for that little number you've got in your top drawer, but I just got what you needed. Change of clothes and other undergarments." Nick now saw the look of fear change to one of anger. "You gave me a key a while back remember? We all have keys to each other's apartments! I just want us to be prepared in the event that we can't come home tonight. I swear I'm not a pedophile!"

Still a little angry, Sara understood a little. He was just being the dependable, prepared CSI she knew him to be. "Next time ask me first." Was all she said. It was going to be a long day and it definetly wouldn't do to start off angry."

Nick nodded like a child who'd just been chastised. But to keep the mood warm and exciting, he quickly turned on the radio to a classic country station. Smiling, he started singing the words much to Sara's amusement as he pulled the Denali out of it's parking spot. Putting the SUV in the drive position, they were ready to leave.

Until Greg ran out in front of them waving his hands in the air like an air traffic controlman. Nick slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting him. He put them vehicle in the park position and jumped out, anger pouring over his face.

"Sanders! What the hell! I almost ran over you."

Sara maneuvered herself into the driver's seat and backed up the SUV and parked it in it's original spot. She then got out and joined the squabble.

"Sorry man, but Grissom said all hands on deck. I knew Sara had just left the building so I ran out to find her." Greg said holding his hands in front of him as to prevent harm. Then he straightened up a bit and looked at his two friends. "But then I see Sara with you so I decided to flag you down and kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah and I almost killed you Greg."

"Why does Grissom need us Greg? We both have the day off." Sara hope that it would be something easy like paperwork that needed to be done ASAP.

No such luck.

"There's been a shooting at Desert Palms Mall. Not sure how many are dead yet. We don't even know a motive. But all shifts are on it. Now."

"We've got our kits in the back of the car so tell Gris we're heading over now." Nick said pointing his thumb behind him to where the SUV was parked.

"I got my kit right inside the door. We can call Grissom on the way."

Having wanted a minute to talk to Sara alone, Nick started to protest, but Sara just smiled at the younger CSI, "Go get it, I make space for you in the back."

Sara started to walk over to the Denali with Nick on her tail, "What are you doing. He's going to see that camping equipment and come to who knows how many conclusions."

"If we don't take him, he'll think we're sneaking around. Which is a lie right?"

Nick wanted to say something, but kept it to himself. This defiantly wasn't the way he'd planned to say it. "Yeah, I know. But how do we explain the gear?"

"We tell the truth. Besides, he knew about the trip but couldn't get off remember?"

"God, Sara, I just..." He started to pour his heart out but a finger to his lips stopped him.

Sara moved closer and smiled a little. She knew. The lessons, the movies, the popcorn, the possible camping trip. She knew. But she also knew this wasn't where she wanted to talk about it. "We'll talk later, OK?"

Defeated, Nick nodded and smiled. "OK, later it is."

Sara hopped back in the front passenger's seat while Nick helped Greg find a spot for his kit. They then joined Sara in the Denali, Nick in the driver's seat and Greg in the back center. Nick edged the SUV out of i's spot for the second time and headed out to the crime scene.

"Hey guys. I thought we canceled the camping trip. Why's all this stuff here." Greg asked while look around. "And what's with the duffle...oh man Sara! I didn't know you owned shorts this small!"

If looks could kill. Sara shot Nick a look that could have caused the Denali to become a crime scene. Nick looked sheepishly at Sara and mouthed "It's a hot day." Rolling her eyes, she turned around to face Greg. "Put my bag away."

"Fine." He put the bag where he'd found it, but he wasn't about to let the subject go. "So fess up. The two of you were going camping alone. What's the deal?"

"Actually, we were going hiking and going to do some photography." Nick said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If we got caught out there for whatever reason, we wanted to be prepared. Hence the camping gear."

"Yeah I don't but it." Greg was not convinced, but let it go. "So anyway, all we know from Brass is that it's possible that there might be as many as six shooters"

"Was there any motive we know of yet?" Sara asked, relieved that the other subject had been dropped. For now.

"Not sure. Brass was insistent we get out there quick. Warrick's on his way and Grissom and Catherine are meeting with Ecklie and the Sheriff first."

"Do we have a number?" Nick said looking at Greg in the rear view mirror.

"Twenty confirmed dead. Nine are children."

The SUV went silent for the rest of the ride, until they got to the crime scene itself. Nick and Greg got out the three kits. Having never been on this type of case before, Greg rushed to greet Warrick, who was talking to Brass and Vega. Sara walked to the back of the Denali where Nick was shutting the door to get her kit. She started to pick it up when Nick caught her hand. "We're going to talk right?"

"Of course." Sara's eyes were as sincere as her voice. Nick was satisfied, but still unsure if they were on the same page.

"I mean talk about everything."

Sara's face flushed a little. She looked away, regained her composure, then looked back at her counterpart. "We'll talk. About what needs to be talked about."

"OK."

The two CSI joined the others to as they braced themselves for what laid ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Note: Ok everyone, this is it! The final chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride. I know I did. I truely appreciate all the reviews and I look forward to writing more in the future.

Also, I'm not completly satisified with the ending so if anyone had any suggestions, please let me know and I'll fix it. I want this story to end in a way that'll make everyone happy. :)

Releases

Chapter 7

Once again, Sara walked into her empty apartment. No husband, no kids, not even a cat to greet her. Normally this would bother her as she did want those things. She was in her mid thirties now and longed for the family life she was denied. There were days when she just wanted to cry into her kids as she hugged them tight, grateful they weren't one of the dead children whose bodies she'd just processed. Most days she wished for her family.

Today was not one of those days.

What had started out as a possible step towards her family with a camping trip with Nick had ended with they and the rest of the Las Vegas Crime Lab processing one of the wost crime scenes in Vegas history. Thirty dead. Ten men, thirteen women, seven children. Sara thought she'd wish for her family once more when she walked in the door, but no. Not even thoughts of Nick made her feel better.

Sara dropped everything on the counter of her kitchen, then moved to the living room, plopping herself down on her couch. Sitting with her legs together, feet apartment, Sara felt the same vulnerability she'd fought so hard to repress as a child. She'd made herself hardened to the world. If she loved no one, she wouldn't be hurt.

But she had loved. Or at least lusted. She lusted after Grissom. She was much like him in so many ways. Their need for answers. Their need for stability in an ever changing world. In her mind, Sara saw a world of intellect and sex mixed perfectly.

But it didn't happen. Grissom was so consumed with his own career that he forgot to see what was important. Even now, he still couldn't see her. She moved on. To Hank.

There was never more of a waste of time in a relationship than Sara's relationship with Hank Pettigrew, the cheating Paramedic. Sara smiled faintly as she thought about telling his fiancée about the affair. Maybe one day.

But Hank had broken her heart. She went back to reliable Grissom to fawn over. That too quickly ended when she heard him speak of how he was too much of a coward to ever act on his feeling for fear of losing his job.

Nick wasn't like either of them. He wasn't afraid to show his feelings. He was a man of respect who wore his heart out on his sleeve. He never was afraid to speak his mind. He was old fashioned. And he seemed to be paying attention to Sara.

Tall, skinny Sara Sidle. Sara whom no one even took a second glance at in high school. She was the science geek, a nerd. But Nick saw through that. He saw someone he liked and trusted and possibly wanted more than a friendship with.

Sara's musings were interrupted by a fast, insistent knock at the door. Unsure of how to interpret the knock, Sara reached for her gun off the counter as she moved to the door. Leaning with her back against the movable wood, Sara removed the safety and held the gun towards the ceiling, "Who is it?" She said in a non confrontational way.

"It's Nick. Sara, let me in. We need to talk." Nick's voice sounded desperate and urgent. Sara quickly replaced the safety on the gun, put it on the ground and swung the door open.

Neither was certain what happened next. It was a flurry of arms and lips intertwining as Nick rushed into the room and taking Sara into his arms. The kiss was passionate and needing. Without leaving Sara's lips, Nick shut the door with his hand behind his back and continued his need to explore her lips a little longer.

After what seemed like years, the two parted. There were no awkward feelings, no red faces. Only soft smiles exchanged. Silently, Sara led Nick towards the couch and the two sat down. Nick took Sara hands and his smile was lost on a concerned look that now invaded his face. "I'm sorry. That wasn't how I'd planned it."

"I think it was just fine." Sara said simply.

"No, it wasn't right. I wanted it to be perfect. Candles, music, the works. I've been planning and working so hard..."

Sara interrupt him, "By teaching me to cook? Camping? As much as I enjoyed it, you didn't have to go through all the trouble. Why not just dinner."

"You wanted help. I wanted to help you."

"You did. You showed me so much. It's amazing how I never saw the world outside of the crime lab for so many years."

"You haven't found you release."

"I did. I found that wishing and wanting something at the end of the day does nothing to achieve your goals. I came home tonight and wished for a family to greet me. It was the family I never had. Then I realized something right before you walked in."

"Barged in."

"Yeah you did scare me."

"Explains the gun."

"You never know."

"OK, so continuing, what was it you realized?"

Sara smiled brightly, "That I already have the family I always wanted. At the lab. You, Warrick, Greg, Catherine, the detectives." Sara paused. "Even Grissom. All family who loves me and watches out for my welfare. I can laugh and banter with anyone one and it makes the job bearable."

"Where do I fit into all this." Nick was uncomfortable. This wasn't where he'd hoped the conversation would lead."

Sara saw the look and smile, squeezing his hands. "You're the one that led me away from the lab. Showing me things outside the lab that I could try. But it was learning with you that was the release. You're my release."

Nick smiled brightly, "Hey now, that was going to be my line."

"I thought you had plenty of releases."

"I do. But no one to share them with. Alone, you can become just as obsessed with a hobby as you would your job. With someone else, it's freedom."

"Wow." Sara said, "I never thought I'd actually be happy outside of work before."

A gleam of lust glazed over Nick's eyes accompanied with a wicked smile, "Why don't I show you how happy you can be."

Nick leaned Sara down on the couch with himself on top. But before their lips even touch, pagers erupted from the floor where they'd dropped their things.

"You've got to be kidding." Nick said disappointed.

Sara leaned over and grabbed her pager. "Looks like our killers struck again."

"Bank. Damn these guys."

"It's ok. We'll catch them." Sara pulled herself upward and placed her hands on Nick shoulders from behind, pulling him towards herself."

Nick placed a hand on top of hers, "I know. Then we'll come home and cook some dinner."

"No, you'll cook, I'll set the table."

"Don't you want to learn still?"

"Sara' smiled brightly, "Maybe I'll learn a dessert first."

"You are an evil woman Sara Sidle."

"Nope. Just a happy one."

Nick helped her up off the couch. They gathered their things and started out the door, hand in hand. "Your car or mine."

"Hmm, you cook, I'll drive."

"Then desert."

"Then desert."

Nick smiled, "Now that's a good release."


End file.
